The present invention refers to a composition composed of a cetylated fatty acid and alkali buffered creatine for reducing joint and muscle related inflammation.
Chronic inflammation and muscle pain affects the body's ability to execute fluid motion. Ensuing joint stiffness restricts range of motion (ROM), which in turn negatively impacts quality of life (QOL). Chronic inflammation is a primary reason for doctor visits and increased costs in our healthcare system. Thousands of “Baby Boomers” born between 1946 and 1950, are now transitioning through age 60 and beyond. Along with the prospect of living to the century mark, comes the reality that osteoarthritis, sports and non-sports related injuries also increase. This year, the Arthritis Foundation has estimated that immune-related joint degenerative conditions are expected to strike more than 27 million Americans during the next decade, with additional untold numbers afflicted with ligament weakness, fibromyalgia, idiopathic pains and muscle trauma. Pain reducing medications are utilized daily, essentially to combat the symptoms of immune-related aging issues. Unfortunately, prescription drugs are not without side effects and many consumers are turning or have already turned to over-the-counter (OTC) substances in the hopes of obtaining pain relief without those side effects.
It has been found that creatine is helpful in reducing inflammation as discussed in United States Publication No. 2009/0137669. Further, cetylated fatty acids have been reported to exhibit anti-inflammatory activity in joint and muscle regions.
It would be desirable to provide a composition which would deliver cetylated fatty acids and alkali buffered creatine to a joint for treating inflammation.